What I Wanted To Say To You
by Padfoot's Pawprint
Summary: Significant words that Lily & James told their son before their death, & the small meeting with him in Harry's imagination. "Daddy & Mommy will always watch over you. We'll never let you do anything alone because we love you, Harry. We love you so much."


**hiya. thought i should write this. it's been on my USB for a while and i thought it should be posted in memory of James and Lily Potter, both of which had the the anniversary of their deaths yesterday, Halloween.**

**So this is for Lily Evans and James Potter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Ah, my son, you are so young and new to this world. You know not the terrors that lie behind the walls of this house. Even now, as I hold you, I am struck at your innocence and your need for love. I do love you, Harry, and I never want you to forget that. We live in a dangerous world. You don't really understand it, I know, but one of these days, you're going to grow up and you'll understand why everything has happened. I don't want you to worry about the bad wizards and the cruel people in this world because, my son, there are people like that out there. All things considered, you should never have to deal with them. On no occasion should you try and fight them because it is not your fight. I pray that you will never have to fight them like they say you must. I know he is looking for us, and looking for you, but I want you to know that Mommy and Daddy will never leave you. We will always be here for you and you will never really be without us. And we, me and Mommy, we'll protect you, Harry. You will never have to go it alone because you have us. Yes, I know you don't totally understand what I'm saying. And yes, you are falling asleep right now, and you're sucking your thumb even though your mother told you not to. But I will still protect you, Harry, and I ask you to never doubt that. I know you're a baby and that you have no real sense of what I am trying to convey, but please believe me when I tell you that.<p>

And Harry, before you sleep, I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much, my dear son, and no one could ever replace you. You are so innocent and pure and I'm sure you will grow up to be an amazing wizard like your mother. She loves you very much, Harry, so don't you ever doubt her either. Your mother is one of the most amazing witches you will ever meet and she will always support you (even if she doesn't always support me). And Harry, no matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you. I loved you when you were born, I love you now, and I will never stop loving you. You are my son and that will never change. Good night, Harry. Sweet dreams.

-Love, Daddy-

Oh, Harry, you're so sweet. You are without even trying, you know, just like your father. Especially today, when you said your second word; Mom. I know your first word was Dad, and I suppose your father will never let me live it down, but I know you've really wanted to say Mom a long time ago. You are the most adorable baby, Harry, I always thought so. I still think so because, honestly, you are. I love you so much, my son, with all of my heart. You are always reaching for new things and are trying to move on your own. Sometimes, I wish you weren't like your father so much. I'm sure that you'd be a lot safer that way. You always seem to catch our attention, me and Daddy, and I know that you, in your little mind, must wonder why we are so tired and worried. But you don't need to worry about Mommy and Daddy because we will be fine. We will never leave you, my love, and that is a promise. Mommy will never leave you. She won't run away and she won't take unnecessary risks. I will do whatever I can to protect you, Harry, do you understand? I suppose you won't because, let's face it, you are so young and your vocabulary is so limited, but it's true. I don't think there will ever be a day in my life where I won't love you. It's not humanly possible. Not for me, anyway. My son, there is something that I want you to know and I don't know if your father has told you this yet, but I will tell you; there are cruel people out there, Harry. They are very bad people and you mustn't mingle with them. Not all of them are totally bad either. Sometimes, you are born that way and you gravitate towards the darkness but I don't want you to worry about Mommy and Daddy. We will always be together, protecting you, Harry. Always. And Harry, before you go with your father to bed, I want you to know something. That even though you wake me up at six in the morning, and even though I would kill for some peace and quiet, that I am always happy you were born. I will always be happy that you are safe and healthy. We will always be a family, Harry; it's you, me and Daddy now. The three of us...we'll never be separated, do you hear me? Never. No matter what happens, Daddy and Mommy will always watch over you. We will never let you do anything alone because we love you, Harry. We love you so much.

-Love, Mommy-

"We've never had enough time with you, y'know? Not really." James said, taking a seat on the porch step. Harry sat next to him, his mother on his other side.

"I know," he said quietly, "I-"

"You don't have to talk about it, honey," said Lily, placing a hand on her son's, "We can do the talking. We always did, when you were little."

"Can I-" he hesitated, not sure if asking his parents something when they were dead was the right move. James clapped his son on the back and grinned.

"You can ask us anything and we'll answer," he said warmly. Harry smiled back. They were sitting outside their house. It looked new and rebuilt, as if it had never been attacked by Lord Voldemort. As if their family had been untouched from the darkness he possessed.

"Did you-, I mean, what was I like when I was younger?"

Lily frowned and stared into the sky, which was a bright blue at the time. "When you were younger? Well, we only had him a year, didn't we, James?"

Harry's eyes shifted to his father, who seemed startled by his wife's words. "A year? Yes, Harry was about one at the time," James and Lily had almost adapted and had been able to skip over any real mention of their murder. "Well, son, you were very well versed as a child. Your mother thought it was because you were her son."

"While your father was sure that it was because you were his son," Lily gave James a look that he returned with a playful nature, "However, he's right. You were very, er, self spoken, in terms of what you said."

"You never liked to sit still," added James with a laugh.

"And you certainly enjoyed flying. Your father would take you flying on his own broom, leaving me on the ground to fend for myself."

"You can ride a broomstick fine, Lily," said James mischieviously.

"That's what you think," she said, rolling her eyes before giving a laugh, "Either way, you liked flying. You were very...energetic."

"Very," said James, "Reminds me of when I was in school. How is school, by the way, Harry?"

Harry smiled softly at the sound of his name. He loved hearing it, especially from his parents. "It's alright," he said, voice soft, wondering how much he should tell them. But, as if against his will, the words started pouring out. All the mishaps and the problems and the problems that had popped up. All of it.

And, when he was done, his parents had looks of awe on their faces. At first, he thought they were shocked and horrified, but the next few moments proved opposite. They stayed staring at him for a few more moments before suddenly bursting into laughter.

Harry himself was shocked. They weren't freaking out like he expected. They were...laughing?

"He is absolutely my son," cried James through his laughing fit, pulling his son in for a side hug. Harry felt himself warm at these words, "You hear that Lily? All the troubles he's been through... and he even blew up Marge. Blew her up like a balloon!" he laughed some more before turning to Harry, tears appearing in the corner of his eyes.

Lily was laughing too, although it looked like she was forcing it down.

"Why are you laughing so hard?" he asked finally. His father pulled him in closer and ruffled his hair, loosening the glasses that sat on his nose.

"Because, Harry, you've just done something me and my friends could only dream of doing. We've wanted to blow up that crazy cow for ages."

Lily didn't seem bothered by the comment. In fact, it looked like she agreed with it. "Don't mind me Harry. It's just, the idea of Marge being as giant as a balloon."

"Well," said harry slowly, "It isn't terribly hard to imagine." This brought on a whole new round of laughter for his parents, and, soon enough, Harry was joining them as well, their laughter filling the air with the sound of warmth. It gave Harry the feeling he had wished for for the longest time.

He finally felt loved.

-Love-

_I was thinking of him...and Mum. Seeing their faces. They were talking to me; just talking. That's the memory I chose. Don't even know if it's real, but it's the best I have._

-Love-

* * *

><p><strong>This was what the talk between Harry and his parents were like in my head. Yeah, I'm weird. I know. The beginning is a collection of words by both parent, each talking to Harry before they died.<strong>

**thanks for reading.**

**plz R&R**


End file.
